


Marilyn Winchester

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little Brother Dean, Mentor Castiel, Non-bionary OC, OC is adopted, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Marilyn is Mary’s sisters child and when their parents died while hunting Mary and John adopted them. Sadly after Mary died their life twisted and is now living with Bobby having adventures of their own! Follow along as they have their own adventures.





	Marilyn Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Marilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Marilyn).



> This fic is not of my own. Marilyn is my friends OC and they wanted their character to come to life so I am writing this fic with their help. They have the bullet points and how that want the story to go I’m just transcribing it.

Marilyn Winchester was never really a Winchester. They were adopted by John and Mary when they were around 4 years old. Their parents had died while working on a case. Marilyn’s sister had been out working on a case involving a vengeful spirit when everything that could go wrong on the case decided to go wrong and Mary’s sister and her sisters husband died. Marilyn then went to John and Mary and met their son Dean who was about the same age as Marilyn. They both got along together like they were already blood brothers. When John and Mary told them that they were going to be big brothers they both were so excited that they told everyone they passed in the street, their neighbors, even the person who would scan the groceries at the store. They couldn't wait to see their new baby brother. 

When the day came that Mary had to go to the hospital they remember John coming and telling them that their baby brother was on his way, and that he and mommy had to go to the hospital and that they would be going next door to the neighbors while they were there. Marilyn was scared because the person who had helped raise them from two years old to now was going to the hospital.  
“Is mommy okay?” Marilyn asked John in a small voice.  
“Yes Marilyn I promise you that mommy is going to be okay.” John assured Marilyn with an encouraging smile.

After John and Mary got back from the hospital around 2 o’clock in the afternoon the next day, Dean and Marilyn were both fast asleep on the couch, baby toys strew about the living room as they were rough down by Dean and Marilyn to be able to play with their new brother got home. John and Mary smiled at their two oldest children knowing they they both tried to stay up as late as possible so they could try to see their new sibling as soon as their parents had gotten home. John picked both boys up in his arms and carried them up to their respective rooms and tucked them in before going to his own room to lay down. Exhausted from the long day and most of the night until the early hours with Mary. 

Sadly no one could predict what would happen exactly six months later that would change the lives of every single person that lived in the Winchester household. Marilyn would go to live with a family friend, Dean would take on the big brother roll of raising his little brother from Infancy, Sam would grow up without a mother and Dean acting as his surrogate father. And finally John went from being a nice, fun father who worked on cars and loved his wife and kids, to someone who obsessed over his wife’s death and hunting every single evil thug that he came across and distant from his two sons except to use them as his own personal woot soldiers.


End file.
